


Stay.

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Falling In Love, First Time, Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane high warlock of brooklynn, Malec, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Thigh Holster, alec lightwood - Freeform, malec sleeping together, sleepy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Multichapter Malec fic focusing on every time Magnus and Alec sleep together... in every sense.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they sleep together it's accidental. 

Magnus woke early, he'd never be up at this hour unless he was getting in from a party. By the look of the sky it was about 4.30am and he'd slept on his couch. He must have brought someone home as he could feel the dead weight of someone asleep on his shoulder. His head was fuzzy from a hangover, he'd definitely been mixing drinks.   
Suddenly the events of the past 24hours surged to the front of his memory. Luke Garroway injured. The Shadowhunters.   
Magnus turned his head slowly and with a thrill of butterflies through his stomach he recognised the arm that was draped over his own knee. The placement of the runes, it was Alexander Lightwood. Alec was still fast asleep against him and Magnus was lying awkwardly on his elbow. His arm was dead but he didn't want to move in case he woke Alec up. He toyed with lying down completely but then he remembered he hadn't checked on Luke's wounds in a good few hours. The last he remembered he was drinking cocktails with Alec and talking gently. He wished he could remember every little detail but he'd definitely had a lot to drink. Wish a sigh, and thinking about Luke's wellbeing, Magnus began to move. First he gently sat up. Alec moved with him and soon they were both sitting up on the couch. To his surprise Alec never woke, instead he mumbled slightly in his sleep and nuzzled his head closer into Magnus' neck.   
Magnus closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the closeness of the young man for a moment. He then reached for a scatter cushion and moving swiftly he stood up and placed Alec's head against the cushion. He then gently lowered him sideways until Alec was lying on his side. Magnus tiptoed barefoot across the loft and into his bedroom, he was glad his door didn't creak. Luke was still asleep too. He looked a lot better than he had the previous night. Magnus flicked on the lamp and lightly shook Luke awake.  
"It's Magnus." He said quietly as Luke's eyes fluttered open.  
"Magnus." Luke replied in a croaky voice.  
"I'm just checking your wounds." Magnus whispered. "I'll only be two seconds then you can sleep."  
"Thank you." Luke mumbled "Magnus I can never thank you enough."  
"Oh I'm sure you can." Magnus said quietly as he peeked under the bandages inspecting the wounds closely. "My drinks cabinet is dangerously low in Gin." Magnus winked.  
Luke huffed out a little laugh. "Gotcha." He nodded.  
"These look good." Magnus replied as he put the dressings back in place. I'll check again later. Get some more rest."  
He flicked the light off and returned to his living room. Next he crept the spare room and grabbed the decorative throw from the bed. He tiptoed back to Alec and gently draped the blanket over him.   
Magnus then sat on the edge of his coffee table. He reached for his phone that was still in his pocket and checked the time. It was a little after 5am now. The room was lit with the first signs of dawn and Magnus couldn't help but stay where he was and watch Alec sleep. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his bare feet were poking off the edge of the sofa. Magus wondered when he'd taken his boots off. He couldn't remember but he liked the idea that Alec was so comfortable in his loft that he'd settled in while they'd been drinking and talking. He then smiled when he thought about how he used to consider his couch big, but right now it looked tiny with the lanky Shadowhunter hanging off the end.  
When 6am came he decided to wake Alec up. First he summoned some fresh coffees and pastries incase Alec was hungry. He felt oddly nervous about waking him but then with a deep breath he leaned forward and lightly rubbed Alec's cheek with his thumb.   
"Alexander." He whispered   
With a little start Alec woke up. Magnus drew his hand away and sat up straight up the coffee table.  
"Welcome to the world sleeping beauty." Magnus joked.  
"Magnus." Alec croaked. He sat up and blinked a few times. Unraveling himself from the blanket a little.   
"I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry."   
Magnus shook his head a little, why was he apologising?  
"We fell asleep." Magnus corrected   
"Luke?" Alec asked  
"Is fine." Magnus replied "I just checked him over. He's resting."   
"What time is it?" Alec said looking around for a clock.   
"It's just gone six." Magnus answered "I know you Shadowhunters usually have an early start so I thought I better wake you up."  
"Is that coffee?" Alec asked   
Magnus smiled and handed him the freshly summoned take out cup.  
"Cream? Sugar?" Magnus asked   
Alec took a sip. "Mmm." He mumbled "this is perfect thank you."  
Magnus offered him a pastry but Alec declined so he took his own coffee and took a drink.   
"I should get going." Alec said suddenly. He shook himself out of the blanket and reached for his socks and boots.  
Magnus felt a surge of disappointment even though he knew Alec would need to go.  
"Okay." He said simply as Alec laced his boots quickly.   
"I think you took my jacket?" Alec asked.  
"Of course." Magnus said. He got up and went to the small closet where he hung various jackets near the door. He grabbed Alec's leather jacket, he stole a quick smell of it before he returned to Alec.   
"There you are, Alexander."  
"Thanks." Alec said as he took it and Magnus noticed he'd folded the blanket neatly and placed it on the arm of the couch.   
Alec cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Well, uh- thank you for the drinks and uh- sorry for falling asleep again."   
Magnus smiled "it was my pleasure." He replied, meaning it more than Alec knew. "And thank you for giving me your strength to heal Luke."  
Alec smiled a little. "Uh, sure. Anytime."  
He then walked towards the door.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Magnus asked with a grin  
Alec turned quickly, he looked a little flushed and Magnus wondered if he thought he was asking for a goodbye kiss...  
"Uhm... I..."   
Magnus dangled Alec's thigh holster from his finger. He'd just spotted it under a cushion.   
"Oh." Alec said as he realised what Magnus was referring to.   
He took it and buckled it on his thigh. Magnus watched, biting his lip. He then handed Alec the blade too when he remembered how to breathe.  
"Yeah, thanks. I might be needing those." He slid the seraph blade into place.  
"You have my number." Magnus added as Alec opened the door "... you know, if you want to know how Luke recovers."  
Alec simply nodded and then he was gone.   
Magnus smiled widely as he walked back into the living room. He threw himself back into the couch and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time they sleep together is a few months down the line. So much had changed and in Magnus' life recently and it was definitely for the better. He and Alexander Lightwood were a couple.  
Since he'd crashed Alec's wedding and had been swept off his feet by the ballsy Shadowhunter Magnus hadn't looked back. He had a spring in his step and constant dreamy look on his face. Most days he found himself making excuses to call Alec, or to meet up with him and when he couldn't find the time he spent his warlock council hours daydreaming about him. It made a few of his closest friends sick but he didn't care. It had been a long time since he'd felt this good, this happy and this sure about anyone. To add the cherry to the top of the cake Alec also seemed as keen as he was. He defiantly made the effort and seemed to want to spend all his free time with Magnus too.  
They'd enjoyed several dates so far, their first one was a little awkward but ended on a high note with them solidifying their relationship. They'd done a little travelling on their next two dates, a little shopping, but this one, officially date number four was quite different. Alec had cooked as he had observed. Italian seemed to be his specialty. Magnus had lingered close by chatting and drinking red wine while he watched Alec chop tomatoes. Alec would occasionally brush past him, leaning a little too close when he was getting a wooden spoon. He'd slyly need something from the drawer Magnus was leaning against and gently moved him buy pulling him away by the belt loops with a slight apology while a devilish glint in his eye said otherwise and Magnus was eating it up. Alec's playful flirting was something new he was getting used to and it was something he was all for. They'd still not taken the big step, the sex step, but Magnus was drinking up all the physical contact he got. It was mostly innocent, but when it wasn't he was on fire.  
Alec had poured the last of the bottle they'd opened into the sauce he'd made and declared that they needed to let it simmer and asked what they could do to pass the time, while raising that sexy scarred eyebrow of his.  
Magnus had wasted no time in hopping onto the kitchen counter and pulling Alec between his legs.  
He encircled him with his arms, securing Alec to him. Alec had brushed his thumb over Magnus' lip and through his goatee.  
Before Magnus could make the first move Alec attached his lips to his neck. Magnus wasn't sure where the noise he made came from but he couldn't quite care while Alec was sucking his pulse point like that.  
Magnus ran his hands up Alec's strong back and shoulders, he moved them up his neck until his fingers were in the back of Alec's dark hair.  
"Kiss me." Magnus breathed and he dipped his head a little to capture Alec's lips in his own. Alec's hands were gripping his ribs as he leaned heavier into the kiss.  
For a first timer in a relationship Alec Lightwood sure knew how to kiss and Magnus couldn't remember anyone in the last century he wanted to kiss more.  
Soon enough things got a little more desperate and Magnus deepened the kiss, Alec opened his mouth to him and their tongues slowly danced together, the kitchen area was polluted with moans and sighs.  
Eventually Alec pulled back with a smile and kissed him lightly once, twice on the lips and then went back to his sauce. Magnus hopped down to the floor with shaken legs and grabbed another bottle of wine and some plates. 

A couple of hours later Magnus was lying on the couch with Alec fully on top of him. He'd fallen asleep and Magnus was happily playing with his hair. He ran his hands slowly and gently over Alec's arms and back, memorising every curve and bump.  
The next thing he knew he was fluttering his own eyes open, he'd also fallen asleep. He let out a stifled yawn and squeezed Alec tighter. During their nap Alec's tee shirt had ridden up slightly and Magnus greedily touched the naked skin of his lower back, as he did Alec would snuggle in closer.  
All too soon Magnus heard Alec's phone vibrate and he wondered if he should wake him up, he needn't have wondered as Alec jerked awake as his phone went off a second time.

"Hey." Magnus said gently as Alec remembered where he was.  
"Magnus I am so sorry." Alec said as he lifted his weight off Magnus and onto his elbows. "I fell asleep on you."  
"I know. I liked it." Magnus smiled  
"No." Alec shook his head "I fell asleep like a complete dick, some date I am, huh?"  
"You." Magnus said before he placed a kiss on the tip of Alec's nose "are the best date. I have thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight."  
"You're too kind."  
Alec replied as he sat up off Magnus and Magnus also straightened up. "Please tell me I didn't drool on you?"  
"Drool free." Magnus promised  
Alec checked his phone and pulled a face.  
"You have to go?" Magnus guessed aloud.  
"Sorry." Alec replied.

Their date ended with a few long kisses by the door and a promise of a better date to follow that weekend. Magnus happily took the offer but although Alec would never believe him tonight had been his favourite date yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time the sleep together it's intentional.  
The next step. The sex step, as Magnus had put it last night. 

This time it's Magnus who is asleep. He wakes with a happy sigh as he feels lips on the back of his neck.  
He scrunched his nose as his smile widens. He knows Alec is awake because it's not a sleepy little kiss it's precise, peppered little kisses. 

With a large stretch Magnus rolls over one hundred and eighty degrees and finds his nose touching Alec's.  
"Okay?" Magnus whispers, genuinely hoping Alec is, his eyes are bright, he looks settled but Magnus still craves the right answer.  
"Better than okay." Alec smiled.  
Magnus closes his eyes, yes, he feels triumphant. His initial worry about how sex might change their relationship was definitely slipping away now.  
"And you?" Alec asks sounding a little worried.  
Magnus opens his eyes quickly and kisses Alec briefly.  
"I haven't been this happy... Alexander, in... well a very very long time."  
Alec smiles again, a truly genuine smile that reaches his eyes and Magnus can't help but touch his face. He stroked Alec's cheek with his thumb.  
"This bed..." Alec says a little louder now he's happy that Magnus is happy. He breathes out dramatically "...it's like sleeping on air."  
"You like it?" Magnus teases "maybe you could come and stay over again some time. Just for the bed, of course."  
"Oh of course." Alec nods playing along. "I'm only here for the bed."  
"I could leave?" Magnus offers and he begins to untangle his limbs from Alec's "if you two want to be alone."  
Before he's made it far Alec has him grabbed and pinned to the mattress.  
"You're not going anywhere." Alec smirks and he climbs on top of Magnus.

Magnus' heart is beating out of his chest as he looks up at Alec who has him boxed under his warrior body. Flashes of the previous night soar through Magnus' mind and he's desperate for more. Desperate for Alec. He uses his legs and wraps them around Alec's ass, pulling the Shadowhunter down on top of him as Alec still had his hands pinned above his head.  
"Eager are we?" Alec purrs as his lips brush over Magnus'.  
Magnus doesn't miss a beat "always for you, Alexander." And he means it, now he's sampled the goods he knows he's going to crave him night and day. Being with Alec, fully, was more incredible than Magnus had imagined, and he'd imagined it a lot over the past few months since he'd witnessed Alec take down that demon in Pandemonium. 

Right now Alec had kissed him hard, and Magnus was reaching up into it. Just when he was about to demand that Alec touch him anywhere Alec let go of Magnus' hands that were still pinned above his head, he let go of Magnus' swollen lips and he disappeared under the red satin sheets.  
Gone was the shaking hands and slight uncertainty that Alec had displayed the previous night. True to his form Alec was a model student. He picked up on everything that had made Magnus moan, gasp, shake and he had remembered them.  
Magnus sat up, resting his weight on his elbows. He pulled the scarlet sheets away to reveal Alec already well on his way to blowing Magnus mind. 

It was a sight to behold; Alec's beautiful head bobbing and twisting around his cock. Magnus slipped one hand into Alec's already ruffled bed hair and Alec looked up with his with piercing blue eyes the were blazing with lust.  
"Jesus Christ" Magnus moaned and he fell back fully so he was laying flat again.  
He felt Alec pull off him with his mouth before he turned his mouth to Magnus' heavy balls, his hand working Magnus dick slowly.  
"Alec... Jesus!" Magnus panted and he grabbed at Alec's hair with both hands now.  
"Mmm..." Alec said as he pulled up "didn't take you for a religious man..." he rolled his thumb over the head of Magnus' throbbing cock.  
"Right now I am." Magnus said deliriously.  
Alec huffed out a laugh before he wrapped his lips back where Magnus wanted them most. 

It was no time at all before Magnus was practically convulsing under Alec.  
"I'm so close." He groaned "you need to stop if you don't want me to..."  
Alec pressed one hand flat into Magnus' toned stomach and held him down as he sucked harder.  
It only took a few more seconds before Magnus came with a roar, emptying himself down Alec's throat.  
Alec slowed his motions until Magnus was utterly spent and then he pulled off.  
"Okay?" He asked, echoing Magnus' earlier words.  
Magnus was trying to calm his breathing. He held up his hands like a score bored. Alec was a perfect ten.  
"More than okay..." Magnus repeated and Alec climbed up his sweating body and leaned in for a kiss...


End file.
